


Clues

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Angel ended up together more often than either found comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2004.

Spike and Angel ended up together more often than either found comfortable. Ghosts haunted them both. When they were together they could not see each other for the haze of red that smeared their sight. Even so, when Angel ordered him to go, Spike stayed. Angel honestly couldn't say he was surprised or disappointed. Not that anyone asked. They all had their own burdens these days.

Most nights when Angel took his private elevator he expected to find a naked Spike drifting around his apartment. Knew he would find his bed damp, and wet footprints marring the plush carpet. There would be steam curling out from the bathroom, wet towels left on the floor and every bottle in it spilled carelessly.

The first night he tried to force Spike to clean up the mess. Dragged him into the soggy mess and shoved him to his knees. Looked down and saw the other man staring up mouth parted in a round o of - surprise; Angel decided to call that look surprise. Watched then that next look Spike gave him, the narrowed eyes, the smirking lips, and that wasn't a look he cared to name.

Angel cringed a bit as a hand slid up his trouser leg. Shook the hand off, and punched Spike fully in the face. Winced as the vampire fell, smacking his head against the marble tub edging. Knelt in the wet, reaching for him, and pulled Spike to his feet. Just a little remorseful, Angel held a towel to the bloody cracked skull, and took Spike's weight against his body. Stopped when he felt Spike harden as he held him. Dropped him disgustedly to the floor and left his apartment.

The scenario repeated night in and night out. Never let it be said vampires were excessively blessed with brains. Angel just couldn't think how to stop Spike from doing the same thing over and over. Obviously Spike wanted something - but it couldn't be him. There was a joke in there somewhere, Angel figured. No, it had to be something that he was supposed to figure out on his own with no clues or hints. Whatever it was it wasn't something he could get Wes to research or Fred to calculate or even ask Gunn for precedence. No, there was nothing for him to work with; Spike's behaviour was beyond his understanding. Always had been, he recalled.

At long last, one night Spike ducked the punch and grabbed Angel's arm. Pulled Angel down beside him and snarled into his face. Angel stopped a fist inches from his ribs, and yanked Spike off balance. They wrestled and slid around the wet floor. Knocked each other against tile, marble and porcelain. Grunts and groans mingled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

His expensive clothes ruined, Angel rested on Spike, holding him down with Spike's arms trapped at his side. Angel finally let the demon loose. Sunk his fangs into Spike's neck. He heard Spike's words breathed into his ear.

"Feels like you finally let me come home."


End file.
